In recent years, endoscopic hemostatic clips have become the most effective and most clinically valuable equipment for non-operational treatment of acute gastrointestinal tract hemorrhage of critical patients owing to the characteristics of low wound, high hemostatic speed, low re-bleeding rate, few complications, exact effect and the like. Hemostasis with a metal clip under an endoscope is one of the widely applicable hemostasis means, and the skilled metal clip operation for appropriate cases can effectively stop bleeding and prevent re-bleeding, reduce adverse response and greatly improve the safety and the cure rate of endoscopic therapy for gastrointestinal tract hemorrhage. The hemostatic mechanism of the metal hemostatic clip is the same as that of surgical vascular ligation or suture and is a physical and mechanical method, namely, a bleeding vessel and surrounding tissues thereof are ligated together by utilizing a mechanical force produced when the hemostatic clip is closed, so that the bleeding vessel is closed to block blood and fulfill the purpose of hemostasis; and the metal hemostatic clip is suitable for hemostatic therapy of non-variceal active bleeding and visible blood vessel stump lesions.
However, the existing hemostatic clip is inconvenient to place and fix, so a hemostatic clip convenient to use is urgently needed.